Toukyou Dennou Tantei Dan / Shoudou × Pandemonics
Toukyou Dennou Tantei Dan / Shoudou × Pandemonics is a mini-series composed by PolyphonicBranch, bass by H.J.Freaks and Tissue Princess, illustration by MONQ, and video by hie. Background Songs Profiles Members from Toukyou Dennou Tantei Dan Hatsune Miku :: Weapon: Colt-M1911A1 Government Model ::Having lost her parents at an early age, Miku was brought up in an orphanage.Translyrical Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade – Prologue and Characters September 28, 2012'Note': The same source is used for all Toukyou Dennou Tantei Dan characters. She's brilliant and calm, showing very little emotions and hates being sympathetic. Because she's good at observing others, the responsibility of being the boss was thrust upon her. She prefers living alone. Kagamine Rin :: Weapon: Diction thread, Mono-molecular wire ::The twin sister of Len, she met Miku in the orphanage. In the orphanage, Rin was well-liked and preferred practicing with her wire, having learned wire technology from someone. She loves candy and constantly sneaks some into her office. Though she's often scolded by GUMI for wasting money, she doesn't care. She believes the Detective Brigade has a noble goal and she has a strong bond with Len and Miku. Kagamine Len :: Weapon: Walther-MPK ::Len and Rin met Miku in the orphanage. Though he has outstanding athletic abilities, he often acts without thinking, which leads him into trouble and annoys IA (since he ruins their strategies). A huge dreamer, he wants to leave this town and make it big. Megurine Luka :: Weapon:Winchester-M1897 ::Luka was a former member of the Chinese drug cartel but escaped and was washed ashore in this foreign city. Taking on a new name, she also rescued IA and the two became part of the Detective Brigade. She's cool but kind and can't leave abandoned cats alone (secretly keeping them). GUMI :: Weapon: Beretta-M92FS ::GUMI was introduced to the Detective Brigade by Gackpo. She's obsessed with money though no one knows why. As such, she clashes with the embezzling demon Rin. GUMI is responsible for calculations and accounting, something she enjoys. She usually relies on others but sometimes has a fit of rage or fear. IA :: Weapon: M.O.D-LTC875 ::During an accident, IA lost most of her body and was presumed to be dead. However, her parts were replaced with mechanical parts. She takes on cases that don't involve machines, which she claims is for efficiency but her real intentions are unclear. She sometimes hums a song she likes under her breath. Camui Gackpo :: Weapon:Douji-giri Yatsuna Shadow Stroke ::Gackpo was the heir to a prestigious family in an old town and at first couldn't stand to leave home but eventually did. Contrary to appearance, he's a smooth talker and social. He's also the one looking after the other members (or at least he tries) though he seems to be standoffish with Miku. He's familiar with all sorts of swordplay but prefers Japanese sorts. He secretly wants to be come like Ishikawa Goemon (a semi-legendary outlaw hero). Members from Shoudou × Pandemonics Lily :: Weapon: H&K MP5-A3, M26 Hand Grenade ::A nun who came to volunteer at the orphanage. She likes children and has a necklace with the same cross that Miku, Rin, and Len have. Her favorite phrase is "This is a prayer." Yuzuki Yukari :: Weapon: Anything cool ::Yukari is a weapon maniac but useless with handling them. She conceals weapons in her skirt because something's momentum is overlooked or because of a lack of a risk. Though she an IA were childhood friends, IA was gone after the accident. Things became different for Yukari and she was saddened. She has a teddy bear she cherishes and is spastically longing for a cool weapon. VY2 :: Weapon:山金造波文蛭巻大太刀 ::Though a loner, VY2 is currently hired by the organization as an assassin. He can handle any request and wants to experience the thrill of being a Epicurean. If it's Luka who asked him to follow the organization, the reasons behind it are mysterious. MEIKO :: Weapon: Liuyedao ::MEIKO had followed Luka but belongs to the organization. She's strong and constantly near KAITO. She seems to be concerned about KAITO's actions, but anyways, she's very strong. KAITO :: Weapon: Walther-PPK ::KAITO is the second-in-command, he's cool and cruel as well as calculating.TranslyricalImpulse x Pandemonics – Prologue and Characters January 19, 2013'Note': The same source is used for all Shoudou × Pandemonics characters. Though he dislikes children, he donates large amounts to an orphanage for unknown reasons. There's a conflict between his beliefs and the organization's. Other media appearances Publications Gallery TDTD_book.png| The cover of the first novel External links *Website - Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan's Website *Website - Shoudou × Pandemonics' Website * Website - Doukoku Trigger's Website References Category:Series Category:Series featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Series featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Series featuring Kagamine Len Category:Series featuring GUMI Category:Series featuring Megurine Luka Category:Series featuring IA Category:Series featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Series featuring Yuzuki Yukari Category:Series featuring Lily Category:Series featuring MEIKO Category:Series featuring KAITO Category:Series featuring VY2